Arrepentimiento y verdad
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Un mes después de haber arrogado a su padre al mar Connor comienza a tener dudas sobre lo que hizo. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Arrepentimiento y verdad**

Connor despertaba en medio de la noche casi sin aliento, lo mismo ocurría desde el día que enterró a su padre en la tumba oceánica, y de eso ya un mes pero ahora soñaba que era él el que estaba sepultado y se quedaba sin oxigeno para respirar o que sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba por la falta de alimento.

Fred y Charles estaban preocupados por el chico, lo escuchaban gritar en las noches pero creían que era por la falta de su padre o recuerdos de su vida en Quor-toth jamás se imaginaron cuales era las reales pesadillas de Connor.

A la mañana siguiente Connor entro a la habitación de su padre y comenzó una búsqueda frenética necesitaba encontrar algo que le reafirmara que su padre era un monstruo y que se merecía el cruel castigo que le había dado, pero no, solo encontró recuerdo que le hacían dudar mas, en el block de su padre habían dibujadas imágenes maravillosas, por instinto se detuvo en una, supo de inmediato que era su madre, él lo sabia se quedo contemplándola por largo tiempo, luego encontró una de ella embarazada de él y las que siguieron eran todas de él eran más perfectas que las fotografías que le habían enseñado, en estas aparecía con su padre, cerró los ojos y le pareció recordar ser mecido en los brazos de Ángel mientras le cantaba, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas ¿Por qué su padre había matado a su papá?, no lo entendía, no podía el asesino que le habían enseñado a odiar.

No sintió cuando Fred se sentó a su lado.

"sé que extrañas a tu padre, pero te prometo lo encontraremos pronto"

"¿cómo me encontraron a mi?" dijo con ira y sarcasmo, él sabia que nadie lo había buscado, él no le había importado a nadie, Ángel no era su padre.

"te buscamos Connor, tu papá hizo de todo para encontrarte"

"pero dejo que me llevaran"

"salvo tu vida"

"me entrego"

Fred comprendió que nadie le había explicado como habían sido las cosas, ella le conto lo de la falsa profecía, como envenenaron la sangre de Ángel, del secuestro y como eso había destruido a su padre, le conto de todos los esfuerzos por recuperarlo y lo mucho que Ángel agradecía el haberlo recuperado, le conto de la visita de Ángel a Holtz, y como Ángel llego contando lo agradecido que estaba de Holtz cuando le devolvió a Connor y por haberlo cuidado, le conto lo nervioso que había estado buscando la mejor habitación para él y lo nervioso que estaba por no saber qué cosas le gustarían, también le conto como Ángel no había permitido que nadie lo tocara y como lo llamaban súper papá y solo hacía que Connor se sintiera mas culpable pero él debía fingir, él tenía muchas dudas que resolver.

"es verdad que el 'tío sucio demonio' me cambio los pañales" pregunto entre el sarcasmo y la vergüenza.

"Lorne te adoraba, él era tu niñera oficial, mientras papá trabajaba el tío Lorne se encargaba de ti, él es un demonio pero es una de las personas más buenas que conozco, dale una oportunidad."

"lo pesare" dijo saliendo de la pieza de su padre, eso sí, él se llevó los dibujos de su padre.

Después de caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación salto por la ventana y fue al encuentro de hombre que lo secuestro, de mas esta decir que no fue muy bien, pero cuando Wesley le informo que Justine fue quien mato a Holtz con un pica hielo para hacerlo creer que Ángel lo había matado Connor salió corriendo sin rumbo, Wess llamo a Fred para pedirle que buscara a Connor mientras él abrió el armario donde tenia prisionera Justine y le obligo a decirle donde habían escondido a Ángel, él estaba seguro que ese era el lugar donde se dirigiría Connor.

Connor corrió hasta el océano, cayó de rodillas frente a la inmensidad del mar, su padre lo había engañado y él había sepultado a su papá después de llorar amargamente se lanzó al mar se sumergió una y otra vez hasta dar con Ángel pero no podía sacarlo pesaba demasiado, por lo que solo se aferró al ataúd de acero y se dejo morir, Ángel en un momento de lucidez abrió los ojos y desesperado luchaba para que su hijo lo mirara, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Connor entendió el mensaje y salió a de nuevo a la superficie, esta vez no intento bajar sino que volvió a la orilla él tenía que sacar a su padre del fondo del mar y lo haría incluso si eso lo obligaba a confesar, cuando llego a la orilla de la playa se encontró con Fred y Gunn.

Gunn lo tomo con fuerza de los hombros y lo zamarreó bastante duro.

"¿QUÉ HICISTE CONNOR?" le grito.

"lo intente, lo intente pero no puedo sacarlo" lloro Connor, sacar a su papá era lo único que tenía en la mente.

"¿CÓMO PUDISTE?"

"yo… él… mi padre" era lo único de podía balbucear.

"Basta Charles" intervino Fred en eso vieron llegar a Wess en un barco.

Wesley se compadeció del muchacho y lo envolvió en una toalla cuando llegaron al punto donde estaba Ángel, Connor quiso bajar pero Gunn le ordeno permanecer sentado y Connor obedeció, él ya no se sentía como el destructor sino más bien como un niñito asustado. Fred le dio un tazón de café caliente ya que era lo único que había en el barco.

Después de ver que los adultos discutían sobre como harían para rescatar a Ángel Connor volvió a interrumpir.

"yo puedo bajar ya estuve ahí"

"Connor te sientas y te callas, no quiero oír ninguna palabra tuya hasta que tu padre se haya hecho cargo de ti"

"pero yo puedo" dijo mirando el suelo, como odiaba ser el menor del equipo, equipo cuando comenzó a pensar en ellos como un equipo.

"aprovecha de estar sentado, porque papi vuelve a casa y me parece que te va a dar unos azotes"

Connor trato de mirar con indiferencia pero esa frase realmente lo asusto y avergonzó bastante se pregunto si su padre creería en las nalgadas al igual que Holtz.

"ya soy muy grande para eso" dijo casi en un susurro.

"ni lo sueñes" dijo Gunn, luego se dieron cuenta que mientras ellos discutían a Ángel ya lo tenían en la superficie.

Ángel no se encontraba tan mal se bebió la sangre de cerdo y luego pudio un tiempo a solas con su hijo.

Connor se asusto creyó que Ángel lo mataría pero fue sorprendido con un abrazo gigante de su padre. Connor quien había dejado de llorar rompió en llanto nuevamente.

"lo siento, lo siento, no lo sabía"

"tranquilo hijo hablaremos después" Ángel siguió abrazando a su hijo, cuando llegaron a la orilla Ángel tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y se metió en el asiento trasero del auto, él estaba tan cansado pero no podía dejar a su hijo después que este se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Al llegar al hotel Gunn lo ayudo a bajar del auto y lograr llegar a la habitación de Connor donde finalmente pudo dejar a su hijo en la cama le saco la ropa mojada y le puso el pijama, hubiese preferido que su hijo se bañara para sacarle el agua salada se su cuerpo pero al ver a Connor tan agotado decidió que dejarlo pasar una noche así no sería tan malo. Después de darle un beso en la frente se fue a dar un baño, él sí que no podía esperar había estado todo un mes sin uno realmente apestaba.

Después de una larga ducha bajo a reunirse con los chicos y seguir comiendo, debía hacerlo despacio por el ayuno prolongado al que involuntariamente se había visto sometido.

Los chicos lo pusieron al tanto e hizo una especie de tregua con Wesley, si bien no se perdonarían tal fácilmente ese era un principio, Connor por fin estaba en casa.

En medio de la noche Connor como de costumbre comenzó con las pesadillas pero esta vez fue diferente, su padre estaba a su lado para ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, así que se aferro a Ángel como lo había hecho en el barco y durmió el resto de la noche sin más interrupciones.

En la mañana cuando Connor despertó se encontró abrazado a su padre. Una parte de él de decía que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera, Ángel lo mataría por lo que había hecho y otra le decía que estaba en casa y que por más desagradable que fuera su castigo estaría bien y él seria perdonado.

Connor se levanto con cuidado y dijo dormir a su padre, después de ducharse aun no decidía que hacer pero de pronto se encontró en la cocina calentando la sangre de cerdo el microondas, en ese momento supo que él había decidido se quedaría en casa y aceptaría su castigo aunque fuera una paliza como había dicho Gunn, pero eso no quería decir que él quisiera que pasara, por el contrario intentaría evitarlo y tal vez ganaría punto haciendo el desayuno de papá, pensó sonriendo, se debatía entre llevárselo a la cama o que comieran en la mesa como Fred siempre decía que debía hacerlo, por lado él prefería hacerlo en la pieza pero pensó que no quería estar a solas con su papá, no después de lo que había hecho así que preparado el desayuno para todos, una vez que tenía todo preparado los despertó, él sabia que hoy no era la persona favorita de nadie pero a pesar de eso sabía que impedirían que su papá le hiciera daño.

El desayuno estuvo silencioso nadie dijo mas que un gracias, Ángel sabía que Connor estaba nervioso, y que los chicos del equipo estaban resentidos con su hijo, y eso debía terminar ahora por el bien de todos.

"Chicos les importaría hacerse cargo de la mesa, Connor y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar"

"descuida Ángel"

"papá yo puedo"

"Vamos hijo" dijo Ángel interrumpiendo a su hijo, se puso de pie y tomo a Connor de un mano y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de su hijo, Connor no tuvo otra que seguirlo cabizbajo.

Una vez en la habitación de Connor

"siéntate Connor" dijo Ángel indicándole su cama.

Connor obedeció dócilmente.

"no lo volveré hacer papá, estaba equivocado, tu tenias razón, lo siento"

"me mentiste hijo como voy a poder confiar en ti, si me mientes"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente.

"lo siento, yo… actué mal papá, yo… no sabía"

"me manipulaste hijo"

"… perdón"

"y casi mueres tratando de salvarme"

"pero papá yo te puse ahí tenía que sacarte"

"tu vida es más importante que la mía hijo"

"no lo entiendo cómo puedes estar más enojado por eso, que por que te enterré en el mar"

"porque ese fue un error hijo y lo entiendo creíste que yo mate Holtz, pero que te pongas en peligro es algo que jamás aceptare." Dijo Ángel tomando con cuidado a su hijo y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

"no papá no puedes pegarme Gunn dijo que lo harías por enterrarte y tú no estás molesto por eso, no dijo nada de pegarme por tratar de salvarte"

"Gunn no tiene hijos Connor, nada ni nadie es más importante que tú me comprendes hijo" dijo dejando caer su pesada mano sobre el trasero de su hijo.

"Auch papá" grito Connor no sabe cuánto tiempo paso mientras Ángel le pegaba en el poto, para él fue como una hora al igual que para Ángel pero en realidad no fueron más de cinco minutos, cuando sintió que su papá le bajo los pantalones.

"no quiero mas mentiras Connor Ángel"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"OW no mas mentiras papá"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"No me vas a volver a manipular"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"lo tengo papi"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"y este es un gran NO, NO VAS A TRATAR MAS MATARME"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"nunca más papá"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"no mas peleas"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Ni una sola papito"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

Ángel le bajo el calzoncillo y con fuerza de vampiro le aplico las ultimas nalgadas.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NUNCA TE EXPONDRÁS AL PELIGRO"

"AHHHHHHHHh"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si lo vuelves hacer no esperare a llegar a casa para darte unas palmadas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"si papito, ahhhhh me duele mucho"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Ángel le acomodo la ropa y lo meció como hacia cuando Connor era solo un bebe, Connor se disculpo una y otra vez por lo que había hecho, hasta que Ángel le dijo que ya había sido castigado así que estaba todo bien.

Cuando Connor dejo de llorar y se bajo de los brazos de su padre, Ángel le ordeno ir a disculparse con Fred y Gunn.

Connor de mala gana bajo a disculparse, más porque sabía que debía obedecer y no porque lo sintiera, bueno si lo sentía pero le daba vergüenza porque estaba seguro que ellos sabían lo que había pasado en su habitación con su padre.

Aprovechó que estaban los dos sentado en el sillón, para hacer la disculpa de una sola vez, pero no sabía cómo partir pero cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su hombro supo que papá estaba a su lado respaldándolo.

"yo quería discúlpame con ustedes por todo lo que le hice a papá y a ustedes, mi papá ya me castigo por lo que hice" dijo mirando el piso y con sus mejillas coloradas. "pero si ustedes… ya saben… si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlos… solo díganlo"

Ninguno sabio que decir, hasta que Fred intervino.

"bueno te puedes hacer cargo del aseo del hotel por un mes"

"y de la comida" agrego Gunn

Connor miro con un puchero a su padre deseando no haber dicho esa última parte.

"bueno así no te aburrirás mientras estés castigado"

"pero papá si ya me pe… castigaste"

"un mes castigado sin salir del hotel, quiero que en ese tiempo estudies para que puedas entrar al colegio"

"Fred ya me esta haciendo la nivelación"

"no es muy fácil cuando el alumno no hace caso" intervino Gunn

"Connor, agrega a las reglas del la casa obedecer a todos los miembros del equipo, todos quieren lo mejor para ti. Y Fred si Connor no te hace caso en los estudios y me avisas" dijo mientras le mostraba a Connor la mano en señal que si no hacía caso le iba a dar unas buenas palmadas.

"hare caso papá… tengo que usar el teléfono" dijo mientras corría la mostrador.

Después de esperar que contestaran.

"Aló tío Lorne… soy Connor… yo quería disculparme y pedirte que volvieras a casa"

Después de cortar Conn les sonrió a todos.

"El tío Lorne vuelve a casa" dijo mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a su padre.

Por fin tendría a su familia.


End file.
